


The Assistant and the Devil of K Street

by SexyMadamSec



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyMadamSec/pseuds/SexyMadamSec
Summary: After a long day of crisis after crisis, Blake just wants to go home. Who should appear but Blake's nemesis Mike B.?





	1. A Long Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after bingeing season 1 and 2 of Madam Secretary.

Blake was exhausted. The day had been filled with crisis after crisis. He would argue about twenty small crises each involving five separate nations. And as long as the secretary was on the clock, so was he. Some days, this could mean international trips, glamorous dinners, and rubbing shoulders with ridiculously powerful people. However, this also meant days like today. He had been awake for nearly twenty hours with four hours of sleep before. In light of today’s activities, Secretary McCord had graciously given everyone the night off and assurances that she would do everything she could not to call them in this weekend. But even though everyone was gone, this did not mean his night was over. He was going over the secretary’s schedule for Monday, sending out email’s to the rest of the Harvard assistant mafia to arrange future meetings. He was finishing up his nightly routine, dreaming about his bed.  
He entered the secretary’s office and examined the room. He checked the closet to see if there was still a back up outfit there. There wasn’t, he added that to his phone’s to do list. He also checked the status of the bar cart, scotch seemed to be low. He knew he had a bottle of the secretary’s favorite cognac. Surviving a day like today, seemed like the time for a pleasant surprise. He made another note to come in early on Monday to swap that cognac in. He finally headed to her desk. He was sorting the piles of files into what had to stay due to meeting relevancy, and what had to go back into storage. He also made note of what files had to be pulled in order for the secretary to be fully prepared for her Monday schedule. He was almost done, when he heard a familiar but completely unwelcome jingle.

  
_No._ He thought. _Please Dear God, not now._

But of course, because today was that kind of day, the exact thing he did not want to see rounded that corner. Gordon. The damn dog. Frankly, it shouldn’t even be allowed in the State department. It was not a dog environment! As much as Blake wanted he could not ban that thing from the building…or it’s pet.

_Mike. Fucking. B._

Internally, Blake felt like crying, screaming and cursing every God and political power in the world. He was so close to going home. Why did the Devil of K Street have to stop by now? And why for the love everything in this world did he treat the Secretary’s office like his office? And there he was.

_Mike. Fucking. B._

He strode into the room not even looking up from his phone. Who the hell could he be talking to at this hour? He also didn’t scold the dog for hopping on what he knew was an expensive sofa, or acknowledged anyone else’s presence. He then proceeded to dump his belongings on the nearest chair as if it was his.

It was late. That was Blake’s excuse for the audible huff of annoyance that escaped him. Mike B’s eyes snapped up to his.

“What are you doing here?” His tone dripping with condescension.

Blake froze. What? Just. WHAT?

“What am I doing here? I could ask you the same thing. I mean this is my boss’s office. I guess technically ours even though the government has never officially hired you. At least I don’t have the impudence to pretend this is my office, I have a desk. You take up a sofa that belongs to someone else.”

“Bl-“ Nope. He couldn’t stop.

“Seriously! Why are you here?! You are always here! When you are not welcome, or needed, constantly calling everyone else failures and idiots when we’re not the ones who burned out and torpedoed our political careers! You come and go from here as if YOU are the secretary of state! Well guess what?!”

Blake threw his files onto another nearby chair, “You are not! You never will be! Elizabeth McCord is! For some fucking reason she values your opinion and your disgraced reputation! The very least you can do is treat her and this office with some fucking respect instead of your insubordination, your coming and going as you please, and insufferable condescension. The least you can do instead of waving me off, and ignoring basic decorum is call ahead and make a fucking appointment or acknowledge any other work that people are doing, instead of having your head so far up your own ass you can’t seem to connect with anyone or anything!”

Blake stood there panting like he had just run a marathon. It’s only after he felt the ache in his vocal chords that he realized he had been shouting. At Mike B. The Devil. A confidante of his boss. His vision had also seemed to have blurred over for a bit. He had literally been blinded by rage. Then he truly saw Mike B. Eyebrows up, one hand frozen over his phone, his other outstretched to Gordon as a way to tell the perked up dog to stay.

He was so fucked.

Fuck, he had said fuck. A lot. In the workplace. In the abandoned workplace but still the workplace.

_Shit._

Mike B. slowly lowered his hand directed at Gordon and his left eyebrow quirked up.  
“How long have you been holding that in?”

Blake opened his mouth but no sound was coming out. Mike waved his hand in the air, “Nevermind don’t answer that. You will regret it.”

“I’m -"

“Do NOT apologize. This is the first time I am actually seeing you. You are wound so tight, so professional all the time, it’s interesting to see you relax.”

Mike slipped his phone into his pocket and went over to scratch Gordon. Without missing a beat he added, “Even if you relaxing, means hurling abuse at a guy that can end your career in a phone call.”

“The Secretary likes me too much.”

_Why did I say that?_

But Mike B. just laughed. Blake felt his anger starting to build again, when Mike started nodding. “You’re right. In fact you are the only member of the staff I have never called what did you say? Failure? Idiot? You are none of those things” Mike plopped down next to Gordon “In fact, you are one of the smartest people here.”

“The Secretary is the smartest.”

Mike nodded, “Definitely.”

Blake realized that the angry tension had dissipated. He felt his earlier exhaustion weigh on him even stronger then before. He broke every protocol he had, loosened his tie, and leaned against the desk. He stared at his shoes for a second only to look up at Mike B. who had not looked away from Blake. He was so tired.

“Mike B., Why are you here? Now?”

Mike’s gaze wandered across Blake’s face. He felt himself being studied. In a softer voice then Blake had ever heard from the man, Mike said “I think at this rate you can call me Mike.”

There was a long pause, when Mike took sudden breath and reached for his briefcase.

“A file on the speaker of the house. I saw MSec was meeting with him and a couple members of his staff, I know she doesn’t like dirt but that doesn’t mean I don’t like providing it.”

Blake went to push off the desk and grab the file, but instead Mike B. strode over with the file in hand. Mike reached past to place the file on the desk. This was the closest he had ever been to the man. He smelled nice. What is going on with his brain? He needed to sleep. As Mike pulled away he stopped still very close and stared at his face.

“Wow. You look like death.”

Blake was about to say something back, when Mike took a step closer unnervingly staring into his eyes.

“When did you last sleep?”

“20 hours and 33 minutes ago. I’ve been running on coffee all day.”

“And you are about to collapse. Come. Sit. Drink.”

“Drink?”

“Have a glass of Scotch it’ll help you relax and fall asleep.”

“I’m practically asleep already and did I mention that this is not your office?”

“Yes. Very loudly. Which is an indication of just how far gone you are to be THAT honest.”

Before he knew it, he was sitting in the chair that Mike’s stuff previously occupied. Mike’s hand was on his elbow.

“I don’t need a drink. I need a bed.”

Mike made an odd sound, what Blake could’ve sworn was the combination of a cough and a laugh. “What’s going to happen is you are going to go home, before you go to bed you will try and organize yourself for Monday, come up with five different things you forgot to do or should do, work yourself up, and eventually not be able to sleep. It happens to all staffers when they have a brilliant boss. So you are going to have a drink. Don’t start objecting, you were going to swap the decanter anyways and throw in that secret cognac. After the drink you will be more relaxed, and so tired that you will sleep like a baby.”

Mike was already pouring two drinks. Blake just raised his hands in the air exasperated, only for him to sink into the chair defeatedly. He looked over his shoulder at the short man carefully handling the decanter that was probably a gift from some dignitary. He shook his head and stared ahead.

He had to ask. “Why do you care if I sleep?”

“Believe it or not, My first thinking is not my own political failures or retribution but the best advantages for our boss the secretary. I can’t imagine her assistant being severely sleep deprived helping her in any way.”

He stood in front of Blake and handed him a liberally filled glass.”Plus like I said you’re the least incompetent member of the staff.”

“I feel so honored.” Blake replied in a deadpan.

Mike chuckled, another monumental instance in this night. Blake closed his eyes and enjoyed a large sip of his scotch. It burned all the way down, but felt so good. As much as he hated Mike B., he could feel himself relaxing. As he lowered the drink and opened his eyes he saw Mike B. Still staring at him. But there was something in that look, an edge or intensity.

“Is there something I can help you with?”

Mike shook his head, “I just had another idea-of how you can relax-“ he coughed and quickly gulped down a third of his drink. Wait.

“Are you flustered?”

Mike nearly choked on his drink and glared at him as he wiped his mouth. He grumbled “I don’t get flustered.”

Blake took another large gulp of his drink. It was almost gone. That had been quick. He felt giddy, and he realized how long it had been since he had had a proper drink. Mike B. took the glass from him and filled it again.

“We are having another drink?”

“You were the one who needed to sleep.”

“Well what was your other idea? Let Gordon lick my feet until I pass out on the couch?”

Mike clutched his hand to his chest and mockingly declared “I would never manipulate Gordon!”

They both giggled. This was turning out to be a very strange night. Mike continued.

“This idea does involve me though.”

“What were you going to do give me a massage?”

“Technically…but only on a very specific area.” He slowly sipped his drink and his eyes wandered from Blake’s face to his-

_Oh._

It was Blake’s turn to nearly choke on his drink. “A handjob?!” he whispered.

“I was thinking blowjob but to each his own.”

Blake’s eyes widened as he stared at the man standing feet from him. Mike slowly lowered his drink.

“Unless I completely miscalculated on your preferred partner?”

“Wait are you-? I thought you were-? You were married.”

“And scandalously divorced with lots of ill will attached to it. Now you know why. I prefer to climb tall men like trees then spend time rubbing my finger in circles over a woman’s nerve endings.”

Blake gulped, he couldn’t want this. This was Mike B. The Devil. Mike. Fucking. B. Then why was blood rushing from his head to a - smaller head. And fuck if Mike hadn’t noticed.

“You don’t seem disinterested.” Mike B. set his drink down on the table.

“In fact,” he slowly walked closer to Blake, “you seem incredibly interested. Or are you hiding something in those flattering slacks of yours?”

Mike now had one hand laying next to Blake’s head on the chair, the other loosening the rest of Blake’s tie. Blake was having a hard time focusing on all of this new information, and his cock was not helping matters.

“My - slacks -“ He sucked in some air, hoping it would clear his brain, “You’ve noticed me-my slacks?”

“The slacks got my attention originally when I first got here last year,” Mike’s thumb rubbed against the line of Blake’s shirt collar, slowly dipping to the undershirt. “How long has it been?”

“Been-“

“Since you had sex? Hand jobs or blowjobs included.”

Blake gulped, “I - um - why should I -“

“Blake if you are completely uninterested, and I read this wrong tell me now so we can both escape with some dignity or answer the question. How long has it been?”

Blake just stared into the brown eyes. Mike’s hand started to pull from his shirt when Blake blurted out “Two.”

Mike’s self satisfied smirk slowly crept along his face, “Two days? weeks?”

Blake slowly gulped, “Years.”

Mike’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Really? I’m surprised- heh - I mean a guy like you. Hell, Manny Azzucco wanted you!”

“You -“

“I was told about the press conference, assumed Manny hit on someone, since you told them you knew -“

“You are good.”

“You have no idea.”

Blake was surprised to see Mike pull back. Only to see the hand that had been by his head start to slide to his shoulder, and now to his pec. As Mike stepped infinitesimally closer.

“So. Two years. Puts a little pressure on me.” The hand kept going down his thumb reaching out and grazing a hard nipple. “What you should know is I am clean, I last had sex two months ago. I love nearly everything about sex. I particularly love blowjobs, I love receiving but I do love making someone go crazy when I give.” Their shoes were touching at this point, Mike’s eyes following his thumb as it brushed the nipple again causing Blake to muffle a gasp. “This shouldn’t have to be a disclaimer, but in this town…my partners were all willing and discrete. They also all left feeling satisfied and…Relaxed.” He put extra emphasis on this word as his second hand rested on Blake’s knee. “So if my talents can help you out, I am more than willing.” Blake could tell by Mike’s own pair of tight slacks. “But you have to ask.”

Blake’s eyes shot up to Mike’s. “I won’t do anything anything unless you tell me that you want me to,” his hand slowly drifted up his knee and to the juncture of his thigh. The hand that had been playing with his nipple cupped Blake’s neck “And want exactly you want me to do.”

“I don’t beg.”

“Oh, and I don’t want you to,” his thumb made a long stroke against the upper thigh, tantalizingly close to where Blake was starting to strain, “yet. Just say you want some help, and how I can help you with this growing problem.”

Blake was gripping his glass, still with about a finger of scotch left. How had he gotten here? Mike B. propositioning him, while the secretary’s desk was feet away. But it had been a long time, and despite his rude behavior and annoying qualities Mike B. was attractive. Also he seemed to be more than willing to “help” as he put it. If he did this though, Mike would have something on him forever. But it had been two years, and he would be lying if he said any blowjob even from the Devil wouldn't feel amazing. Plus, as of now there was no chance he was sleeping anytime soon.

“Yes.”

Mike’s thumb touched just below Blake’s mouth. “Yes, what?”

“Yes. I want help. From you. With this.”

Mike’s smirk, turned into a leering smile. He slide one knee up against Blake’s hip, half straddling him with his other leg sliding between Blake’s, foot flat on the ground. Mike B’s thigh was leaning right against his cock. It felt amazing. His mouth came to Blake’s ear. “How can I help you?” He emphasized with a slight rock in his leg. Blake nearly dropped the glass he still miraculously had. “What do you want?”

“A - a blowjob”

As if to reward him, Mike nipped at his ear causing the glass to nearly slip again. “I’d finish that Scotch. Hate to waste it.”

“Now?!”

“Mmmmm-yes.” Mike hummed against Blake’s neck, “Now.”

Blake raised his glass to his lips as Mike nudged against Blake’s neck. As he started to sip, he suddenly felt Mike’s hands cup his cock. The shock made him jerk and spill a bit on himself. Before he could say anything, Mike was licking the spilled Scotch from his neck and chin, using a little extra tongue. All the while his hand had begun to stroke him.

“Told you don’t waste it. Feels like we have just a bit to go before the main event.”

One handed, Mike undid Blake’s belt. The clank of the belt making this all to real, and turning Blake on even more. But Mike was right, he wasn’t quite at full mast. That wouldn’t be for long though. Mike’s nose nudged, against Blake’s jaw.

As Mike’s hand wrapped around Blake’s he mumbled, “Drink.”

This was either the single most ridiculous or most erotic thing that ever happened to Blake. He was in his Boss’s office, his pants undone, drinking that same boss’s scotch, while said boss’s advisor was jerking him till he was hard and dangerously close to giving him a hickey.

_Hickey._

“Mike. Marks. No marks.”

A chuckle vibrated across his neck. “Baby I have been screwing men on the regular for nearly twenty years, without detection from my ex-wife and more importantly from DC. I don’t leave marks.” He licked against Blake’s pulse point while his hand slowly went up and down the shaft of his cock. Blake couldn’t help but imagine that wicked tongue on it’s tip. “Now finish that drink or I will.”

Blake quickly swallowed the last of it. While he did that talented tongue followed his Adam’s apple.

“Oh god. If you weren’t so tired I’d lay you out and lick scotch off of you all night.”

Blake’s cock twitched in Mike’s hand. The thought of that tongue everywhere, made him shiver.

“Oh you like that baby?” Mike chuckled himself so he was no longer straddling Blake’s leg. His free hand took the leg and pulled it wider so he could crouch between them. His hand was still slowly pulling on his cock. “If we were at my place you would be spread eagle on your back, on pristine white sheets.” Mike started to mouth Blake’s shirt, biting at one of the nipples. Making his cock jerk again, only for Mike’s grip to tighten. “You’d be naked, and I could see every inch of you.” His mouth started to move lower, and Blake’s breath picked up. “I would trace every muscle on your scotch flavored body.” His mouth got to his navel only to pull off and stare at the cock standing straight up from the opening in his pants. He stopped pumping his hand. Blake swears to God, he saw Mike lick his lips. “Then I would taste what I really wanted.”

The blazing look that came with Mike’s wrecked voice, made Blake grip the arm rests and caused his cock to leak. Mike leaned down and licked the pre-come of Blake’s cock. His hips nearly came off the seat, but Mike’s hands held them down.

“So, so, eager.” Mike’s tongue ran along Blake’s length. His tongue went back up to the tip and breathed onto it “Stay still. I promise to make you feel good. But feel free to hold on to something.”

Before Blake could roll his eyes, Mike swallowed his entire cock. The words jumbled in the back of his throat. A part of him had wished it would be awkward, scratching an itch, not incredibly memorable, this however…Dear God. He was taking it slow. inch by inch, using generous tongue. Only a few sucks and Blake did have to grip the arms of the chair so as to stay put, and not come like a teenager.

Mike seemed to be cataloguing his responses. After using his teeth towards the top, Blake had flung his head back, the sensation combined with the visual was too much. Then when Mike added his hands to the mix first on his balls then towards the bottom of his shaft, he had fisted his hands in Mike’s hair. Just when he thought this blowjob wouldn’t get any better, he heard moaning.

It wasn’t coming from him.

He opened his eyes and looked back to Mike B. he was moaning around Blake’s cock, both of his hands were in plain view. One squeezing Blake’s cock in time with his mouth, the other gripping Blake’s thigh. He loosened the grip on Mike’s hair, pushing part of it back to see his face. He was wrecked, had a color rising through his face and his eyes were screwed shut.

“You’re getting off on this.”

Mike B.’s eyes shot open, his pupils were blown. He stopped the rhythm he was working, letting go of Blake’s cock. He slowly slid his lips of off him.

 _Oh God. No._ “Don’t-“

“Fuck yes, I am getting off on this.” Mike B.'s voice was so low he could have been speaking through a manipulator. Slowly his hand returned to Blake’s penis. “You have one of the prettiest cocks I have seen in months. it is taking all my will power to get you off with just a blow job and not rip off my slacks and ride you for all you're worth.”

Blake’s mouth went completely dry.

“Your hands in my hair, I want you gripping it, pulling as you scream my name out of pure pleasure. I want you so wrecked you cannot see straight. More importantly, I want to fuck you. Properly. Repeatedly. All night long.”

Blake’s thighs clenched, wanting to hump into Mike’s hand. Did he want that? Did he want Mike B. to fuck him? One day? Right now, hell yes.

“But we don’t have time, because we need to sleep.”

Mike’s breath was shorter as his gaze settled on Blake’s cock and his hand. He began picking up the pace to the point were Blake started panting.

“Move your hips. I know you want to.”

Blake started to and began meeting his rhythm, before he knew it he was fucking into Mike’s fist. He was so close. He looked at Mike, and realized he was jacking himself off, to the rhythm of Blake’s thrusts.

Mike groaned “Blake…Oh God. You’re perfect. I have to taste you, let me get on you and I promise you can keep moving, I…”

“Suck me.” Blake stopped thrusting and pulled Mike’s hand of him. Mike let go of his own cock and swallowed Blake in one swoop. Immediately, Blake’s hands went into Mike’s hair, pulling as Mike instantly matched the fast rhythm his hand had set. He was taking Blake’s dick as if he had no gag reflex. Faster and faster, moaning along the way. Blake’s hips which had been nearly poisoning were slowly undulating, because he who needed to fuck the air with this tight wet heat around him doing all the work.

He was so close, “Mike, I’m going to-“

A louder groan escaped Mike as one hand pushed Blake’s hips down stopping him, but his head bobbed even quicker, with renewed enthusiasm. On the periphery of his hazed out existence, he felt Mike slide one hand down his leg. Mike was jacking himself off, while sucking Blake like there was no tomorrow. Blake could only get a few gasps out before a guttural groan escaped him, an he emptied himself down the Devil’s throat. Mike swallowed every bit.

  
Blake collapsed against the chair, staring at the ceiling barely comprehending what was around him. He had just gotten blown by the Devil of K street. And not just blown, but blown to the point of pure bliss. It was the best blowjob he had ever had.

_Why did it have to be from Mike B.? And why in his boss’s office?_

He slowly came back to himself. He realized that Mike B. was still on his knees, his head leaning against Blake’s thigh, millimeters away from his now limp dick. Mike was the first to straighten up, his hair was a mess from where Blake had been pulling him, and his tie undone. He looked like he had just been fucked into stratosphere, and he had only jacked himself off. Blake was in major trouble.

“Stop that.”

“I-“

“You are thinking.” Mike brought up a large handkerchief from beneath the chair, one that Blake realized Mike had come into. Because of course he would think not to leave marks even in the secretary’s office. He brought the handkerchief up to Blake, and Mike. Fucking. B. began cleaning Blake’s cock, and tucking it back into his pants. He continued to talk “You are thinking about where we are, what we just did. Don’t. It was a favor. No one will know. I’ll make sure of it.”

Before Blake knew it Mike B. was standing up, fully clothed and tucked away, with a glance down he realized so was he. Mike B. combed his hand through his hair several times, and while he didn’t look perfect he definitely din’t look like he had just sucked off Madam Secretary’s assistant. Because really who would believe that?

Mike leaned over Blake and straightened his tie. Then with a glance at Blake’s lip, hiss voiced dipped slightly “I just need one thing in repayment.”

Mike B. kissed him, and Blake instantly responded. He pulled Mike B. by his shirt even closer. Both of their mouths opened, and Mike B.’s tongue was practically fucking itself into Blake’s mouth. He doesn’t know how long they kissed, but it somehow managed to draw out and heighten his post-blowjob high. Suddenly Mike tore away.

“We need to stop unless you want me to follow through on everything I said against your cock.”

Blake’s eyes met Mike’s and he was sure they were screaming _Yes, please. What was wrong with him?_

But all Mike did was extend a hand and pull Blake up out of the chair. In a blur Blake was in his coat out of the elevator and in a cab. Mike B. leaned over to the driver handing him what had to be an absurd amount of cash. “Take this guy home, and make sure he gets in safe.” Mike B. then swiveled towards Blake. “Hope you get some sleep. See you tomorrow.”

Blake mumbled his address to the driver as he watched Mike and Gordon wander down the street. When he did get to his apartment, all he could manage to do was lock the door behind him and collapse into bed. He slipped off into a deep sleep, with gravelly voices and smirks filling his head.


	2. The Morning After

Blake was in a haze, surrounded by heat. His limbs were splayed out relaxed and blissed. He had a few moments of clarity, his groin tightening, warm wet pressure against his neck. Lips. His nipples were now acting up. He heard low noises, growls, groans. And then his gaze started to focus, he saw pale naked shoulders, messy dirty blonde hair, and then the face looked up. Sharp eyes, and a disgustingly sinful smirk.

_Mike._

Blake bolted upright in bed. He panted and started swiveling his head. He was in his studio, fully clothed and alone. No half-naked Mike B.’s to be found. It was just a dream, a hazy, sex-drive fueled dream. Then he started to remember. The secretary’s office. Mike B.

Mike B. on his knees giving him the blowjob of a lifetime.

_Fucking hell._

Ignoring the morning wood that was trying to get his attention he looked at the time. 7:00 am. God Bless the secretary for allowing them to come in at 10, and in weekend attire. He hopped into a hot shower. While scrubbing away at his hair, he wished he could go deeper and scrub his brain. Thoughts of Mike B. with him in this shower was driving him insane. Morning wood was now becoming a full on erection.

Fine. His ruined fantasies win.

After quickly satisfying his urges (and definitely not imagining a naked Mike B. giving him a reach around), he stepped out of the shower to put himself together. Rather than his usual suit and pocket square, he pulled on crisply pressed dark jeans a starch button up with a cashmere sweater over that. Just because it was weekend wear did not mean he had to look like he was going to the gym. After drying and combing his hair properly, he slid his badge over his neck. He grabbed his over coat, briefcase, and stepped out the door.

He arrived at the office at 8:45, the office may be opening at 10 but he had to make sure everything was in order at least an hour ahead of time. He walked to his desk while flipping through emails on his phone. Nothing pressing, just colleagues thanking him for arranging one meeting or another, asking for suggestions on dinner spots for their bosses, and news blasts from the respective news outlets. So far, no crisis. Thank God. After removing his coat, and pulling out his tablet and notes for the day. He then walked into the secretary’s office.

Where Blake had been turned him into a groaning needy puddle.

_Crap._

He glared at the offending chair, were those fingerprints on the wood? Knee imprints on the rug?

Pull it together, the only sign that something happened here would be your idiotic face.

Blake shook his head and moved to the desk, he arranged the files in order of importance and arranged the materials in clean areas on the desk. His hand rested on the file that Mike B. had left on her desk. Not sure how to sort it, he placed it on the center of the desk. He then went over to the bar cart and seeing that the decanter was officially empty walked back to his desk.

_The decanter is empty because and your new…Mike B. drank the rest._

Blake pulled out the bottom drawer and fished out that secret bottle of Cognac. He placed it on the cart next to the empty decanter, and checked to make sure all the glasses were clean and back in place. He heaved a sigh and walked out. He would shake out of this funk soon. He would.

“An hour early? The whole point was that you would sleep.”

His head jerked up. For a brief moment of panic the voice didn’t register, and all he could think was: How did this person know about Mike B.’s favor? His eyes met none other than Secretary McCord.

“Good Morning Ma’am.”

“Please tell me you slept.”

Blake found himself smiling, “A full six hours. Practically record-setting. And you?”

The secretary laughed and strode towards the office, “I believe Henry’s exact words were ‘I love you, but you look like hell, go to bed.’”

Blake follows her into the office hanging up her coat. As he closed the closet door he heard her say “Mike was here?”

Blake glanced over to the secretary and realized she was looking at the file. “Yes. He stopped by last night before I headed home.”

“Which I am sure thrilled you.” The Secretary responded rolling her eyes. She knew of Blake’s hostility towards Mike B. and his anger towards people showing up out of the blue.

Blake simply nodded, “I live to serve.” _And was paid in a new and interesting way._ “He said it was information on the speaker.”

The Secretary’s hand froze over the file. “Please tell me this is just opposition research and not his usual extra information…”

Blake just looked at her. She collapsed into her chair. “Call him and ask him to come in and go over this with me. I do not want to open that thing and see something I will not be able to un-see.”

Blake nodded and walked out. No big deal, he just had to call up the man who had been running through his brain all morning. Seriously. No problem.

_Yeah right._

He pulled up Mike B.’s phone number and quickly dialed. Maybe the gods would be merciful and let it go to voicemail. Unfortunately, after three rings he was greeted with, “Dear god woman do you ever sleep?”

“This is, um, actually Blake. Moran. Calling for the secretary.”

After a brief second, Mike responded a little less groggily “Mmmmm Blake. Good morning. How did you sleep?”

“Uh, fine. I’m-“

“And yet you are already in the office. You have to learn how to relax.”

Relax. That was code right? It had to be code. “I relax just fine. The-“

“I would say better than fine.”

Definitely code.

“The secretary got your file and refuses to open it. She wants you to come by and go over this with her today.”

“The righteous ones are always such chickens.”

“She’s protecting herself.” Blake snapped, rolling his eyes, “Unless you can tell me you definitely didn’t include anything that was not above board…”  
  
A breathy chuckle came across the line, “I like this new Blake. Tell her you woke me up and I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Great.”

“Next time I have better ideas on how you can wake me up.” Blake nearly swallowed his tongue and was frantically looking for words when he heard Mike B. whisper, “Please tell me you are blushing at your desk right now.”

Blake frantically hung up the phone. He was not blushing, not hot and bothered and definitely not thinking about what kind of sinfully large bed Mike B. is laying in at this time. The office slowly began to fill in. At 9:45, Nadine walked up to Blake updating him on some lingering repayment meetings from yesterday’s crises, and asking for updates on the Secretary’s schedule. At 10 the office was filled in, and Daisy and Matt had even started quibbling about the press release on yesterday’s work. The team convened at 10:30 to de-brief on yesterday. He sat at his corner desk taking notes, and fielding e-mails. Just when they were about to move on to the weekend’s itinerary he heard a familiar dog tag jingle. The doors opened and in strode the Devil himself with Gordon on his heels.

“Good Morning. MSec. Peons.”

Muffled groans filled the room, as the Secretary sighed “Good Morning Mike. I’ll go over your research with you after this meeting but have a seat.”

Mike plopped into a seat. Blake was using all the willpower he had not to look over at him. He felt a presence though at his leg, his gaze wandered down to Gordon. The dog did come by Blake a few times before, but this time it was with intention. Then something came rushing to the front of his brain, the dog had been in the room. Gordon had seen his master give Blake a blowjob. The mutt was going to rat him out.

“Gordon seems to have taken a liking to you.”

Blake’s eyes shot up to meet Mike’s they were glinting mischievously, and that smirk. The whole office would be able to tell.

“Doesn’t seem to be mutual.” Matt scoffed Blake swiveled and saw everyone staring at him.

“I-“

“Oh, he’s harmless.” Mike chuckled. “Gordon here.” The dog spun around and laid by Mike’s feet. “Go on inspect yourself for stray hairs. You’re safe.”

The office chuckled and turned back to the secretary. Blake grumbled and glared at the offending dog’s owner. Before Mike turned his focus back to the secretary a look crossed his face, confidence and...that was not arousal. Couldn't be. Right?

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
